The Garfield Musical
The Garfield Musical is an episode from the sixth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield learns that he should focus more attention on Penelope than on food. Plot Penelope waits for Garfield in the restaurant she lives in. Penny admits she has no idea why is she dating Garfield, despite the fact that he's late on appointments and dates with him are boring ones. When Garfield appears, Penelope hoped he'd take her to a place she picked, but it turns out he'll be singing to her at the restaurant she lives in. Penny gets upset and leaves the restaurant, only to discover Mister Rock and Roll with his bandsmen performing in the Kit Kat Klub. While watching their performance, Penelope falls in love with the feline musician, who apparently has charmed her. She comes back to Garfield, only to tell him that they have ended their relationship, which breaks Garfield's heart. At first, Garfield is planning to forget about Penelope, only to realize the error of his ways. Having found a store for musicians, Garfield has an idea to restore his relationship with Penelope - by dressing as Elvis Presley and giving his own performance at the Kit Kat Club. This breaks Penny's charm with Mister Rock and Roll, so Garfield and Penelope remain a couple. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat Minor Characters * Mister Rock and Roll ** His bandsmen * Cats in Kit Kat Klub Trivia * In this episode, Penny has darker fur and lipstick than in other Penelope episodes. * Garfield dressed as Elvis Presley looks exactly the same as in the 1989 movie "Garfield Goes Hollywood". * When Penelope leaves her home restaurant as a result of being let down by Garfield, he approaches her in the same way Fred Flintstone throws his bowling ball in Hanna-Barbera cartoons. * Mister Rock and Roll seems to be human height (see screen caps). * Towards the end of the episode, Garfield sings "Don't you step on my blue suede paws !", which is a pun of the song Blue Suede Shoes by Carl Perkins. Sung parts (Penelope singing in her room behind the pizzeria, the very beginning of the episode) He's wanting and rude, He eats all the food, He watches TV all day. So what's I see in him ? I can't say ! When we're on a date, He's usually late, And he expects me to pay ! So what's I see in him ? I can't say ! Goofs * When Penelope is singing about Garfield expecting her to pay, her ears change color into fur gray instead of standard pink flesh. * It is unknown, how does Mr. Rock and Roll know Penelope's name and how can he be aware of her presence. * While pursuing Penelope in the middle of the episode (after the first performance of Mister Rock and Roll in the Kit Kat Klub), Garfield seems exceptionally agile despite his obesity. Notice the way he jumps between building roofs - he does that automatically. * In the end of the episode, when Garfield is leaving the stage, Penny is jumping like a rabbit at his direction. Gallery File:TGM001.png File:TGM002.png TGM003.png TGM007.png TGM015.png TGM019.png TGM029.png TGM031.png TGM043.png TGM054.png TGM057.png TGM061.png TGM068.png|What happened with Penny's ears ? TGM071.png TGM072.png TGM077.png TGM086.png|Garfield hurrying for the date. TGM087.png TGM088.png TGM089.png TGM093.png TGM094.png|"Penelope dear !" TGM095.png TGM102.png|"Your Garfield is here." TGM103.png TGM113.png TGM117.png TGM118.png TGM119.png TGM122.png|"Then we'll go for a walk". TGM123.png TGM124.png TGM125.png TGM126.png TGM127.png TGM128.png TGM134.png TGM141.png TGM145.png TGM146.png TGM147.png TGM148.png TGM149.png TGM152.png TGM153.png TGM154.png TGM155.png TGM160.png TGM161.png TGM162.png TGM169.png TGM170.png TGM181.png|"HELLO !" TGM182.png|"Bay-bee !" TGM183.png TGM184.png TGM190.png TGM191.png TGM192.png TGM193.png TGM194.png TGM195.png|"Penelope, I'm calling ya !" TGM196.png TGM199.png TGM200.png TGM201.png TGM202.png TGM203.png TGM204.png TGM205.png TGM206.png TGM207.png TGM208.png TGM209.png TGM210.png TGM211.png TGM212.png TGM213.png TGM214.png TGM215.png TGM216.png TGM217.png TGM218.png TGM219.png TGM220.png TGM221.png TGM222.png TGM223.png TGM224a.png TGM224b.png TGM224c.png TGM225.png TGM226.png TGM227.png TGM228a.png TGM228b.png TGM229.png TGM230.png|"Penelope, wait !" TGM231.png TGM232.png TGM233.png TGM234.png TGM235.png TGM236.png TGM237.png TGM238a.png TGM238b.png TGM239.png TGM240.png TGM241.png TGM242.png TGM243.png TGM244.png TGM245a.png TGM245b.png TGM245c.png TGM246.png TGM247.png TGM248.png TGM249.png TGM250.png TGM251.png TGM252.png TGM253.png TGM254.png TGM255.png TGM256.png TGM257.png TGM258a.png TGM258b.png TGM259.png TGM260.png TGM261.png TGM262.png TGM263.png TGM264.png TGM265a.png TGM265b.png TGM266.png TGM267a.png TGM267b.png TGM268.png TGM269a.png TGM269b.png TGM269c.png TGM270.png TGM271.png TGM272.png TGM273.png TGM274a.png TGM274b.png TGM274c.png TGM275.png TGM276a.png TGM276b.png TGM276c.png TGM277a.png TGM277b.png TGM277c.png TGM277d.png TGM277e.png TGM278.png TGM279a.png TGM279b.png TGM279c.png TGM279d.png TGM280.png TGM281.png TGM282.png TGM283.png TGM284.png TGM285a.png TGM285b.png TGM285c.png TGM285d.png TGM285e.png TGM285f.png TGM286a.png TGM286b.png TGM287a.png TGM287b.png TGM287c.png TGM287d.png TGM287e.png TGM288.png TGM289.png TGM290.png TGM291a.png TGM291b.png TGM291c.png TGM291d.png TGM291e.png TGM291f.png TGM291g.png TGM291h.png TGM291i.png TGM291j.png TGM291k.png TGM291m.png TGM291n.png TGM291o.png TGM291p.png TGM291q.png TGM291r.png TGM291s.png TGM291t.png TGM292.png TGM293a.png TGM293b.png TGM293c.png TGM293d.png TGM293e.png TGM293f.png TGM293g.png TGM293h.png TGM293j.png TGM293k.png TGM293l.png TGM293m.png TGM293o.png TGM293q.png TGM293r.png TGM293s.png TGM293t.png TGM293u.png TGM293v.png TGM293w.png TGM294a.png TGM294b.png TGM294c.png TGM295a.png TGM295b.png TGM295c.png TGM296a.png TGM296c.png TGM296d.png TGM296e.png TGM296f.png TGM296g.png TGM296i.png TGM296j.png TGM296k.png TGM296l.png TGM297.png TGM298a.png TGM298b.png TGM298c.png TGM298d.png TGM298e.png TGM298f.png TGM298g.png TGM298h.png TGM298i.png TGM299.png TGM300a.png TGM300b.png TGM300c.png TGM300e.png TGM301a.png TGM301b.png TGM301d.png TGM301e.png TGM301f.png TGM301h.png TGM301i.png TGM301j.png TGM302.png TGM303.png TGM304a.png TGM304b.png TGM304c.png TGM304d.png TGM304e.png TGM304f.png TGM304g.png TGM304h.png TGM305a.png TGM305b.png TGM305c.png TGM305d.png TGM305e.png TGM305f.png TGM305h.png TGM305i.png TGM305j.png TGM305k.png TGM305l.png TGM305m.png TGM305n.png TGM305o.png TGM305p.png TGM305r.png TGM305s.png TGM305t.png TGM305u.png TGM305v.png TGM305w.png TGM305y.png TGM306a.png TGM306b.png TGM306c.png TGM307a.png TGM307b.png TGM307c.png TGM307d.png TGM307e.png TGM307f.png TGM307g.png TGM307h.png TGM307i.png TGM307j.png TGM307k.png TGM307l.png TGM307m.png TGM307n.png TGM307o.png TGM307p.png TGM307q.png TGM307r.png TGM307s.png TGM307t.png TGM307u.png TGM307v.png TGM307w.png TGM307x.png TGM307y.png TGM307z.png TGM307z2.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6 Category:Penelope Episodes